Transcripts/Grow Up
:Polvina: What are they doing? :Ester: Do you really wanna ask? :Polvina: Maybe I don’t wanna know. :Tubarina: I know. go over to them So, who’s the biggest? :Marcello: We don’t know what you’re talking about. A-And even if we did, we wouldn’t talk to you about it. Right, Hugo? :Hugo: Uh, what are we talking about? :Tubarina: I think Hugo’s got the biggest muscles. :Hugo: chuckles I do. :Marcello: No, you don’t, I-I do! No-no-not that we k-know what you’re talking about. :Polvina: You were comparing the size of your muscles? :Ester: What’s so great about having big muscles? :Marcello: Girls don’t understand. :Tubarina: Boys like muscles because boys think they have to be strong. :Hugo: Huh, girls do understand. :Marcello: What boy told you? Sirilo? :Polvina: You can be strong without big muscles. :Marcello: Only people without muscles would say that. :Tubarina: Big muscles don’t help you play clumsy ball. :Marcello: Clumsy ball? How do you play that? throws ball to him and he fumbles Oh! :Tubarina: That’s how. :Marcello: I wasn’t ready! Throw it again! :Tubarina: Too late, Marcello! :Marcello: Come back here, Tubarina! :Tubarina: All those muscles aren’t making you quicker. :Marcello: But they do make me throw harder. misses :Tubarina: But they don’t make you more accurate. And they don’t make you any smarter. And I can move just as fast without boy muscles. Even faster. :Marcello: You wish! :Marcello: You can’t get away from me! :Tubarina: I already have! :Marcello: over Whoa! Ooh! :Tubarina: Marcello? gasps Are you hurt? :Marcello: hurt No, I’m fine. :Tubarina: Oh, stop being a boy. Are you hurt? :Marcello: raspy I can’t move my leg. :Tubarina: Was that so hard to admit? Come on. Let’s get you home. That cut looks really nasty. :Ester: That’s a bad scratch, Marcello. :Tubarina: And deep. :Hugo: Lots of corals have poison. :Polvina: We should get some ointment on it. :Marcello: woozily It’s not a problem, I’m okay now. :Tubarina: You’re not okay. :Marcello: Will you all stop moving about? :Polvina: We haven’t moved an inch. :Marcello: Why are there two of you, Hugo? :Hugo: Two of me? :Marcello: Yes, you, Hugo. And you, the other Hugo. Oh, uh, and stop moving around :and around and… :Tubarina: Whoa! :Ester: This boy’s for bed, right away. :Tubarina: Marcello, breakfast! :Marcello: voice I’m coming! :Tubarina: How are you- gasps :Marcello: If you were going to ask how I’m feeling, I feel fantastic! What will I have? Everything! eats What are you looking at? Stop looking! :chattering :Hugo: Do you know if Marcello is better? :Polvina: Marcello should stay in bed today. :Hugo: gasps Marcello? :Ester: Is this really you, Marcello? :Marcello: Excuse me, girls, and yes, it is me. :Hugo: What happened? :Marcello: Just what I’ve always wanted. :bell rings :Tubarina: Don’t ask me. I know nothin’. :Polvina: Here we are. Poisons from coral. :Ester: Anything about a poison that can give you big muscles? :Tubarina: Overnight? :Polvina: Mm… um, no. Oh, hold on. :Ester: Yes? :Polvina: No. :Tubarina: Something has given him those muscles. What else could it have been? :Ester: Whatever it was, he’s sure happy. :breaks :Miss Marla: Is everything alright, Marcello? :Marcello: Yes, Miss Marla. :breaks :Polvina: He might be happy, but he’s also dangerous too. :hits the flubberball :Ester: Look out! :Hugo: I-I’ve got it! :Tubarina: You don’t want it! :Hugo: spinning Whoa! :Marcello: That’s another goal to me. That makes laughing too many to count! :Ester: You don’t have to hit it so hard. :Polvina: It’s not making the game much fun. :Marcello: I’m having lots of fun! :Tubarina: Yeah, well, your fun means no one else has any fun. I’m going home. :Ester: So am I. :Polvina: Bye, Marcello. :Marcello: Okay, bye. We don’t need you. Do we, Hugo? :Hugo: spinning, then stops This is no fun. :Marcello: What’s wrong with you, Hugo? You’re not scared, are ya? :Hugo: I-I-I am. You’re scary, Marcello. :Marcello: Scary? Me? turtle gets scared off I’m not scary. Am I scary, Panjo? :Panjo: throws Marcello off and swims away :Marcello: I don’t believe it. Me? Scary? :Tubarina: Marcello! :Marcello: I know... breakfast! :Marcello opens door, door breaks :Tubarina: What did you do that for? :Marcello: I didn’t mean to. :Tubarina: You have to see a doctor. Right now, Marcello. :Marcello: What for? There’s nothing wrong with me. crouton with hand :Tubarina: You’re even stronger than yesterday. :Marcello: I didn’t want that, I want this. Tubarina’s plate and breaks it, spoon somehow bends by willpower as well Ah, who cares? I’m not hungry anyways. You’re looking again, stop looking! :Tubarina: It’s too weird. :Marcello: Being strong isn’t weird, it’s the ultimate! and table break :Marcello: Where is everyone? Hello? echoes :Hugo: He’s here. :Marcello: Are you hiding? Stop hiding. :Ester: Has he seen us? :Polvina: I don’t think so. :Marcello: I see you! :bell ringing, students frantically swimming inside :Marcello: What is their problem? :Miss Marla: Good morning, Marcello. :Marcello: Good morning, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: I’m sorry, Marcello, but I don’t think we can have you in class. Not after all the damage you did yesterday. :Marcello: I’m being… expelled? :Miss Marla: Oh, no, you’ll be in class, just not in the class. :Marcello: What? :Miss Marla: Now let’s move on to the next chapter. :Marcello: Oh! :Ester: He must feel so lonely out there. :Tubarina: He wanted big muscles and now he’s got them. :Marcello: up a pencil and it breaks, he does it again and it happens again Oh! breaks Oh, no! :bell ringing :Marcello: I’m going now, so you can all come out. :Polvina: out Okay, everyone, it’s safe now. :chattering :rainbow fish scatter, gurgling :Marcello: I’m not that scary. gurgling Ba-Ba-Ba-Barracuda! At least you won’t be scared. swims away, whimpering Hey, I’m supposed to be scared of you! Come back and scare me! I promise I’ll be so afraid. Come on. Please. :Marcello: Hey... door Oh, no. :Tubarina: Marcello, what have you done now? :Marcello: The door was locked. Why was it locked? :Tubarina: To keep you out. :Marcello: Me? Out? :Tubarina: You. Out! :Marcello: But where will I stay? :Tubarina: Follow me. :Marcello: A tent? In the garden? :Tubarina: It’s the safest place to put you. :Marcello: I don’t wanna live in a tent. :Tubarina: Sorry, but you caused too much destruction inside. Anyway, you got the big muscles you always wanted. You should be happy. :Marcello: crying This isn’t happy! :Marcello: I guess this tent was bigger when I was smaller. It sure was more comfortable. and turning, tent breaks That’s it! to get out of the tent, ends up crashing into things, then breaks free I hate these muscles! hits the Shark Palace, it cracks No! Not the Palace! starts breaking up I didn’t mean it; I couldn’t help. Ah! Palace falls to ground Tubarina? Where are you? Tubarina? :Tubarina: I’m here, Marcello. :Marcello: Tubarina! :Tubarina: I’m right here, you don’t have to shout. :sequence ends :Marcello: gasps Tubarina! You got out! :Tubarina: Out of where? :Marcello: When the Shark Palace fell down, I thought you were trapped. :Polvina: The Shark Palace hasn’t fallen down. :Marcello: gasping This is my room. :Tubarina: Where you have to stay for at least one more day. :Polvina: You’ve been sick for two days now. :Marcello: I have? :Ester: After you got poisoned by the coral. :Marcello: My muscles! They’re gone! :Tubarina: You still have muscles. :Marcello: But not the muscles I wanted, or at least, I did want, but I don’t want any more. Definitely no. :Ester: He’s babbling. :Marcello: Nobody’s scared of me. :Tubarina: Why would we be scared? :Marcello: sighing This is so great. :Hugo: Er, I-I’ll see you tomorrow, Marcello. :Ester: Have a good rest, Marcello. :Marcello: Yeah, sure, see ya. Thanks. :Tubarina: You heard them, Marcello. Take it easy. :Marcello: Mm-hmm, whatever you say, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Huh? You’re not arguing with me? :Marcello: No, you know best. :Tubarina: Oh, you really are sick. I’ll get you more medicine. :Marcello: When I’m better, we’ll play clumsy balls again. ball :Tubarina: Clumsy ball? hits her Oh! I wasn’t ready for that. Let’s not play it again. I’m getting that medicine now. :Marcello: Tubarina, you’re the best cousin of all time. :Tubarina: Since when have you felt that? :Marcello: Since always, and I never want you to be scared of me. Right? Never. :Tubarina: Uh, right, whatever you say, Marcello. :Marcello: Huh, normal muscles. They’ll do just fine. chuckling